Pokemon Ranger: Legendary Hero
by Hound Warheart
Summary: Pokémon Ranger Alex Datsun was a shy Pokémon ranger but when he gets a disturbing dream he finds himself in a life or death situation. Can he save the legendary Pokémon. Or will the most evil group keep them for ultimate destruction.
1. You are a monster

**So this something I was hoping would be a Pokémon movie. Pokémon Ranger: Legendary Hero. This will focus on just a Pokémon Ranger instead of Ash and friends. I hope you like it and the romance will come in due time. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **You are a monster**

* * *

In the Johoto Region after the events of the Sea Temple a new threat has arisen and has captured all the legendary Pokémon save for one. In a secret base inside Mt. Silver a group called Overtakers were busy with harnessing the powers of the legendries. At one of the cages was the Pokémon God himself Arceus. Arceus was hooked to several different energy drain devices. As a bolt of electricity was sent through his body the person who ordered this was watching Arceus suffer. He made a wicked smile as he sensed Arceus was getting weaker. "That's enough" he said. He slowly stepped up to Arceus' cage. He stood at a staggering 6'5", had on pure black pants, shirt, and fingerless gloves with a big Orange O and T on it. And his hair was dyed red. As he stopped his smile faded. Arceus sensing that the man was in front of him looked at the man. "Why are you doing this to us?" Arceus asked. The man laughed evilly. "Because my friend I plan on eradicating the very existence of Pokémon off the face of this Earth. Then it will be your turn to follow" The man said. Arceus' eyes widened in fear. "You are a monster" he said. The man laughed harder at this. His soul was black and his heart was nothing. He turned and walked away leaving Arceus in shock. _'There's only one human whose heart is as pure as gold'_ Arceus thought as he sent a message to the kindest human.

*Johoto Ranger Station Alpha, midnight*

At the Johoto Ranger Station a Pokémon Ranger and his partner, who he kept out of her pokeball, Suicune entered the rangers bunk room after todays events of a forest fire. But what the two didn't know was that the other Legendries were captured and Suicon was the only one left that was free. As the ranger stripped off his jacket and shirt Suicune was curling up on his bed ready to sleep. Once the ranger was done getting ready he climbed into bed and fell asleep. After they fell asleep the ranger was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare.

*Rangers dream*

The ranger was looking around horrified. Every Pokémon he swore to protect was dead. And the worst thing he saw were the legendary Pokémon. He walked up to the dead corpse of Reshiram. He saw that there was a Latias Pokémon too. "What has happened?" he asked. He then looked up and saw Arceus standing there. "This is the work of the Overtakers. Their plan is to destroy all Pokémon. If you don't stop them soon. Than this is the future everyone will witness. You Alex Datsun are the savior of the legendries. You and Suicune are our only hope. Please help us" Arceus said fading away.

*Alex's room*

Alex woke with a start. He had sweat on his face and his black hair was plastered to his forehead. He got out of bed and went to his bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. His eyes were a light bloodshot, his hair a mess, and he was shaking. As he looked at himself he heard Suicune pad into the bathroom. "Is something wrong Alex?" she asked. Alex shook his head then promptly sat down. "Suicune the other legendary Pokémon are in trouble. A team called Overtakers has captured them and plans on killing all Pokémon" Alex said. Suicune padded over to him gently licked his cheek something she knew would calm him down. "Well if the Legends are in trouble we must go and free them" she said. Alex looked at Suicune and saw determination in her eyes. He nodded and got up. "Tonight we ride. I hope our informant tells us where they are" Alex said pulling his shirt and jacket back on.

* * *

 **Well heres the first chapter of the story. I hope you all will follow along and like it. Peace**


	2. Why do you try so hard

**Ok I am back with Chapter two.**

* * *

 **Why do you try so hard**

* * *

Back at OverTakers secret base Arceus had just severed his connection with Alex. In another cage was Reshiram. Reshiram was worried about Arceus. "Arceus why did you just contact a human?" she asked. Arceus looked at Reshiram and then any every other legendary. "Because his our hero. He will be the one to save us all" Arceus said. After he said that silence filled the vast room. Then Mewtwo spoke up. "Why do you try so hard. After this how many humans would try to capture us again" he said. Arceus was shocked at way Mewtwo said. Just then the door opened and the leader of the OverTakers walked in. He walked up to Lugia's cage and undid the lock. "Tonight you will feel pleasure" He laughed meniacly. He grabbed her by the collar and dragged her out. Next to Lugias' cage Latias was slamming against the steel to try and help Lugia. "Don't worry you'll be tomorrow" the OT leader said. With that he took Lugia out of the room. But Unknown to them a special recon drone from a Pokémon Ranger Special Defense Unit was spying on the events. As it flew out it took a quick picture of what was happening. Down below Mt. Silver was the owner of the drone. As she caught the drone she was shocked to have discovered the secret OverTakers base. "I must get this back to corporate" she said rushing back to the Upper Johoto Ranger Station Omega.

*With Alex*

If had taken Alex and Suicune a day and a half to get to Goldenrod city were they could rest for the night. As they were getting ready for bed Alex had another visit from Arceus.

"I see you are half way here Alex. But now there is a few complications. The leader of this evil group is starting to rape the female Legends. Please come as fast as you can" Arceus said. "Wait what will I do when I get there?" Alex asked. But instead of an answer the silence greeted him. He looked at Suicune who was bathing herself with her tongue and smiled. 'If only it wasn't illegal to love my pokemon more than just a friend I'd willingly die to save them' Alex thought as he climbed into but unknown to him a member of the OverTakers tracker Unit was watching him and Suicune. The figure jumped down onto the ground and pulled out a cell phone. "Hey yeah it's me. Yeah I just found that missing piece of the puzzle. Its the Suicune and it looks like its a tamed legendary" the figure said. On the other end the voice of a man was ordering the figure to follow them and when their at their most vulnerable state to kidnap Suicune. "Yes sir it will be done" the figure said merging with the shadows.

* * *

 **Well the OverTakers have stepped up the torture and found Suicune. And another division of the Pokémon Rangers has been revealed. What else awaits Alex and Suicune. Find out next time.**


	3. Alex vs Hitmon Lee,Hitmon Champ,and Drax

**Hey sorry I've been gone. With Christmas and New Years, and school starting back I had to get readjusted. So here we are with Alex. Forewarning the time will be two days after the call in.**

* * *

 **Alex vs Hitmon Lee, Hitmon Champ, and Drax**

Near the base of mount Sliver Alex and Suicune were slowly approaching the mount. In the bushes the O.T. scout was waiting with his two best fighting type pokemon, Hitmon Lee and Hitmon Champ. As Alex got closer The scout signaled the ambush.

Alex didn't know where the two pokemon and their trainer came from. "I see you have the missing legendary my boss has been looking for. Give her to me" the trainer said. Alex stepped up in front of Suicune. "You will not hurt her. If you want her you'll have to get past me" Alex said taking up a fighting stance. The trainer laughed out loud. "Hitmon Lee, Hitmon Champ take care of him" the trainer said.

Hitmon Lee nodded and jumped at Alex. Alex ducked a round kick and countered with a blade kick knocking the pokemon back. Hitmon Lee looked shocked. It had never been hit by an opponent. Hitmon Champ jumped at Alex and threw two punches both of which were caught easily. Alex then kneed Hitmon Champ in the gut and kicked him back into Hitmon Lee. Both pokemon hit the ground. "You worthless pokemon. I'll deal with him myself" the scout said. The scout charged at Alex and decked him square in the gut and kicked him into a tree. "Who are you. Your a strong fighter?" Alex asked. "My name is Drax" the scout trainer said. Drax then knocked Alex out with a swift kick to his head. Drax turned only to get a shard of ice in his chest. "No one hurts my crush and lives" Suicune said launching another ice shard. Drax grabbed the shard that stuck out of his head as he fell dead. Suicune then went over to Alex and nudged him to wake him. "Please wake up" Suicune pleaded.

In the trees above them Holly a special agent was watching the scene unfold. 'I must help' she thought.

* * *

 **So not as long but as I said with everything that has happened my brain is still coming back online. So till next time PEACE.**


End file.
